Beyond the Farthest Star
by Pir8grl
Summary: The Doctor has an interesting conversation with a fellow time traveler. (Timeline: For Diane, somewhere after Out of Time. For the Doctor, somewhere between The Next Doctor and The Waters of Mars)


The Doctor looked up curiously at the beautiful, dark-haired woman who slipped onto the next barstool.

"Is this seat taken?"

He shrugged and made a 'help yourself' gesture. "You're a long way from home."

"Aren't we all?" she replied, glancing around the space port watering hole they currently occupied.

"Fair point. But you…you're human, from Earth."

"What, you're not?"

"No. To both counts."

"A man of mystery." She turned and offered her hand, smiling mischievously. "Diane Holmes."

"Pleased to meet you, Diane Holmes. I'm the Doctor."

She raised one elegant eyebrow. "Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor." He studied her for a long moment. "You're not just far from home, you're displaced in time, as well. Mid-twentieth century, I'd guess. Well, I say guess, but I mean state definitively."

Diane chuckled softly. "You're quite confident. Quite correct, also. In 1953, I flew a small aeroplane through a window in time."

"And ended up here?"

"No. Twenty-first century Cardiff, Wales."

"Ah, Cardiff. I should have known."

"Cardiff is hardly a noteworthy destination. How does someone who says he's not even from Earth know about it?"

"I'm a time traveler. There's a rift in time and space that runs right through the heart of the city; I use it to refuel, sometimes. And you're not the slightest bit shocked at anything I've said. You intrigue me, Diane Holmes."

"Likewise, Doctor."

"How _**did**_ you get all the way out here?"

"Turns out, I have a gift for finding those windows in time and space."

"That's a _**very**_ extraordinary gift."

"So I've been told."

"Why do you keep on?" the Doctor asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Because I want to see what's out there, what's beyond the next window, and the one after that."

"Well, I can certainly sympathize with that, but don't you ever…want to go home? I could…I mean…I do have a time machine. I could give you a lift back to 1953."

"No," Diane answered immediately. "I don't want to go back. Not then. Too many rules about what I can and can't do, and how a proper lady is expected to behave."

"No one waiting for you?"

"Perhaps. But not in 1953."

"The offer still stands. Time machine."

She at least appeared to consider that offer. "No, thank you, but no. He…loved me, and I loved him, but…no. He wanted me to stay with him, but I wanted - needed - to keep moving."

The Doctor eyed her with admiration mingled with a deep sorrow. "Blimey. I'm beginning to think we're long lost relatives."

"Except that I'm from Earth, and you're not, remember?"

"You said you met this fellow in twenty-first century Cardiff?"

"Actually, I didn't say, but yes."

"What was his name?" the Doctor asked intently.

"Owen. He's a doctor, as it happens." She noticed that he relaxed, in some way that she couldn't quite fathom.

"Don't you miss him?"

"Yes. But…I can't settle down, not even for him. You must think me a dreadful person for saying that."

"No. An honest one, perhaps. And I understand, more than you think."

The Doctor waved over the bartender and procured drinks for the two of them, using the time to frame his thoughts. He took a long swallow from his glass before speaking again.

"So, how exactly do you go about hopping through windows in time?"

"I sign on for long range deep space exploration - the single crew scanning and recording vehicles."

"The ones where they expect nearly all the units to be lost?"

"More or less."

"But those things are so rickety! And there's no amenities! It's lonely, and dangerous. Look, I swore I'd never do this again, but…come with me? I've a big ship, plenty of room, and you can explore time and space to your heart's content."

Diane stared into brown eyes that had become rather pleading. He was really rather handsome, and quite charming, if a touch eccentric. She shook her head and spoke with gentle regret.

"Thank you again, but no. Don't you see? It's your ship. I want my own ship, my own freedom. And who knows? Maybe someday, I'll pass through a time window that leads me back to him."

"Or me?"

"Or you. I think I'd like that."

The Doctor finished his drink and smiled winsomely at Diane. "So, I can't convince you?"

"No," she replied, with a touch of finality in her tone.

"How exactly does one navigate towards windows in time?

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning," Diane replied, grinning brilliantly.


End file.
